What I'm thankful for
by SpeedNStrength
Summary: It's Thanksgiving for the Sonic gang. Watch how each Sonic gang talks about what they're thankful for. A bit of humor and some emotional parts towards the end.


**Hi! This is just a one-shot for Thanksgiving. I hope you guys like it.**

_Amy's P.O.V_

Thanksgiving is one of my favorite holidays because it's the day where you celebrate what you're thankful for with friends and family together in the dining room. I am thankful for many things. Such as: Having the best of friends ever, having a roof to sleep under at night, being alive, being healthy and strong, but the main one is having friends whom I call family. Without them, I don't know what I would be doing right now. I'm actually getting the dining table ready for thanksgiving since we're going to be celebrating it at my house and so far, I haven't done anything yet. But at least I have my outfit for tonight. It's simply a red silky dress up to my knees and elbow length sleeves with my red headband and black flats. Nothing to fancy right? It's just my friends and I'm sure they won't be wearing anything to fancy. Anyways, I need to prepare the table and the food. Good thing my best friend Cream is coming over soon to help me cook because I am running out of time. I put a nice white table cloth over the table with about 9 plates because my guests are: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Shadow, Silver, and me. I place 9 napkins next to the plates with a knife, spoon, and fork on top of the napkins. I then put some scented candles in the middle of the table to make the room smell nice. I have a feeling I'm missing a few more things but I'll figure it out later. Right now, I need to get the ingredients ready so when Cream comes, we have a head start. I can't wait!

_With Sonic P.O.V_

Thanksgiving. One of my favorite holidays of the year. I think Thanksgiving and Christmas are both tied because it's basically the same only that on Thanksgiving, there's no presents. The rest like eating, gathering with friends and family and being thankful for what you got is basically the same as Christmas. I can't wait to finally see all my friends together at Amy's house for once after a long time. Yeah…the gang haven't been all together lately. Some problems in life but nothing to serious. I wonder what all my friends are thankful for. I am thankful for a lot of things like: My speed, having the best of friends a hero could ever ask for, being alive after numerous times of close death, having an adventurous life which not many people get to discover, being healthy and strong, and having a roof to sleep under. But one sad thing about Thanksgiving is that….not everybody has a family, food, or a roof to sleep under which makes me feel very sad. That's why as a big hero I am, I try to not brag. That's something I never thought of doing because I really understand that not many are or you can say are rich like me. I usually donate my money to charity or shelters to those in need because what do I need money for? Sure I need it to pay the house and food but overall, that's about it. I have everything else that money can't buy for me like my speed and friends. That's what I'm thankful. Anyways, I'm actually doing nothing but just sitting on the couch waiting for the time to go to Amy's house which is at 7pm and it's barely 4pm. I'm wearing a scarf since its cold. Clothes were never really my thing. I can't wait to get to Amy's house and pray for everything god has given to us.

_With Tails P.O.V_

I love Thanksgiving. It's the time of year were you gather together with friends and family and just be thankful for everything in life. I hate the fact that somewhere around the world, some people aren't thankful at all. It's just so rude of them to be like that. I'm pretty sure Eggman is one of those people. But anyways, I'm thankful for so many things but here are my main ones: Being smart, good at building stuff, having the coolest friends, being alive, and being healthy and strong. I'm pretty sure my friends have some of the same things also. But what I'm really thankful for is having Sonic the hedgehog as my best friend and adoptive brother. That's a gift I will never forget and will always cherish. I can't wait to see him and everyone else at Amy's house soon. I better bring the drinks since I'm in charge of those.

_With Cream P.O.V_

I'm glad Thanksgiving is here. It's a really fun holiday where you get to be thankful for everything life has given to you. No matter how bad a situation or day it was, be thankful you were alive. I am always thankful. I was actually raised to be thankful and never be rude to whatever someone offers me. I don't know a day where I wasn't thankful at something. I am thankful for many things such as: Having my mom with me since all my friends don't really have a parent, Being alive, being able to eat every day, having my chao cheese, having the most amazing friends ever, having a roof to sleep under, and being strong and healthy. My mom sure has provided most of these things for me. I couldn't ask for anything more. I am thankful for one thing the most. Having Amy as my best friend and somewhat a sister to me. She is the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I hope we last for a very long time. Anyways, I have to go now….I need to help Amy with the food.

_With Shadow_

I never celebrated Thanksgiving before. In fact, this is my first time ever. I never really knew what it was and what you have to do. I know some things though. Thanks to Amy that is. When she first told me about it, I was actually surprised they had such a holiday like this. I never really liked telling people what I'm thankful for but believe it or not, I am thankful for a lot of things. Such as: Having cool powers, Having caring friends, meeting Maria although she isn't here right now but I'm sure she would have loved celebrating this holiday, and being able to know Amy and Sonic. I consider those two as my best of friends. Yeah, yeah…Faker considered as my best friend is weird huh? Well I hope he never finds out because that would be humiliating and Sonic would never leave me alone. But it's because I finally have someone to race with the amount of speed that I have, fight with the power I have, and being able to be there for others when most needed. Sure I can be rude but hey, I'm just naturally awesome like that. Now Amy…she's a really kind girl. I love her as a sister because she's just like Maria. Every time I see her, I feel like as if Maria sent me to meet Amy and take care of her to remind me of her when I felt alone. I've never been rude to Amy. She's always there for everyone when they need a shoulder to cry on or just basically someone who will listen and give you advice. She's lucky to have me and Sonic protecting her because I know faker has feelings for her but is too much of a chicken to get his butt of the couch, and simply walk to her house and express his feelings towards her. Sonic can be such an idiot at times and I'm thankful that he knows that. I think Thanksgiving is already my favorite holiday.

_With Knuckles P.O.V_

Finally Thanksgiving is here. I love this holiday so much but not as much as Christmas. Anyways, I am thankful for many things which is: Being able to protect the master emerald since it's pretty much my whole life, having really generous friends, being able to run when not many can, being able to eat, being strong and healthy, and knowing Rouge. I know I and she don't get along at times but that's what makes friendships even stronger. She's the only reason why I have so much strength every day and being able to protect the world just so she can be safe. I can't wait to go to Amy's and eat some food!

_With Silver's P.O.V_

I am very excited for this day. I finally get to be together with my friends without any disruptions from Eggman or anyone else. I can't wait to say our prayers and what were thankful for because I sure do have a lot like: Having awesome powers, having the best of friends, being able to sleep, run, eat, knowing Blaze, and being alive. Now this holiday is more like me. I love to give things to those in need. Like yesterday, I went to a pet shelter and donated about $500 to poor animals who need medication, food, toys, and warm beds to sleep on so when they get there owner, they will be healthy and strong. It felt awesome right after I left the doors. I wonder why everyone is not like this when it comes to this holiday. I just hope one day they really learn what this holiday is really about.

_Blaze's P.O.V_

This holiday isn't really my style due to the food since I barely eat. But one thing for sure is the thankful part. I am very happy when it comes to being thankful because it makes you want to do nice stuff you never thought you would ever do. I've always been thankful and helpful even when it's not Thanksgiving which is totally bonus in my perspective. I am thankful for millions of things but it's pretty hard to remember. I am thankful for: Having my fire powers, having good friends that I never thought I would ever have, having a best friend which is Silver, being alive, and staying healthy and strong. I know it's short but those are my main ones. I'm really looking forward to meeting up with the rest of the gang and say our prayers.

_With Rouge P.O.V_

This holiday always makes me nervous. Why you ask? Well because I really never cared of what I'm thankful for except for the jewels, but, that's about it. I heard that this holiday is to be thankful for what life has given you or family and all that stuff I really don't understand. But I guess I am thankful for some other things other than jewels such as: Having friends, being alive, and having Knuckles as my puppet to mess around with at times. That's about it. Call me selfish but that's just how I was raised and it will take me a long time before I start being more thankful. I wish I wasn't like this at times.

_With Amy (3__rd__ person P.O.V)_

Amy was in the kitchen working with Cream before she knocked on the door making Amy run to the door and greet her with a hug. But for some reason she was in such a rush making Cream a bit confused. They both thought they should start on the mash potatoes since everyone will be craving for that with gravy also. Amy put Cream in charge with the mash potatoes while she was going to make the fruit salad.

"Um Amy," Cream started a conversation. "Why are you in a rush? We still have 3 hours left before everyone arrives you know." Cream stated hoping it will make Amy calm down a bit.

"Well I just want everything to be perfect. I never failed throwing a nice Thanksgiving dinner every year at my house since I do Thanksgiving, you do Easter, Sonic does Christmas, Shadow does Halloween, Rouge is Fourth of July and they never failed." Amy replied already done with the fruit salad and set it on the table.

"Nobody's perfect Amy. I messed up last year when I forgot to put candy in the eggs. But did they get mad? No. Except Knuckles but you know how he is. Everyone helped me put the candy in the eggs and we re-hid the eggs. So nothing to worry about." Cream remarked already done with the mash potatoes and gravy. "Do you wanna start on the turkey?" Cream asked.

"Way ahead of you." Amy replied already putting the stuffing in the turkey. "Why don't you do the desserts? You can pick whatever you want ok?" Amy asked.

"Yay! I'm going to do a pumpkin and apple pie, brownies, cookies. This is going to be fun!" Cream cheered already starting on the ingredients. Amy smiled and put the turkey in the oven. "2 hours before it's done. Say? Do you want help Cream?" Amy asked. Cream nodded. Soon the both starting working fast together.

_2 hrs later_

"Only one hour left Cream!" Amy yelled. She heard the oven make a 'ding' sound meaning the turkey was ready. And when she opened it, she smelt the nicely cooked turkey right in front of her eyes. She carefully pulled it out letting it cool off a bit.

"Don't worry Amy! Everything else is done. We just need to set the turkey on the table and were done." Cream replied putting the last batch of cookies on the table. Amy walked to the table and smiled and how beautiful it looked. She an Cream sure did make a good team.

"So Tails is bringing the drinks right?" Cream asked. Amy replied with a nod. "So we only have an hr left before everyone comes."

"Yup. Why don't you go take a quick nap? You sure worked really hard and you deserve a break. I'll make sure everyone comes and when everyone is here, will start ok?" Cream offered, Amy only gave her a hug. "Thank you Cream. You're the best." Cream hugged back enjoying this moment. She wanted to cherish it as much as she could. Amy soon let go and walked upstairs to her bedroom and laying on her bed with her pink warm blanket on top of her.

_1 hr later_

"Amy." A voice whispered.

"Hmm…?" Amy mumbled back.

"Wake up. We're all waiting for you." The voice whispered again.

"Just a few more hrs." Amy shifted a bit.

"Amy!" The voice yelled making Amy wake up with a scream and with a few deep breaths. She looked around only to see a blue hedgehog in front of her. They were both staring at each other for about 5 minutes until Amy spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

Sonic gave her the you-got-to-be-kidding look which only made her make an 'O' on her lips when she finally remembered. "Hehe sorry…" Amy trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"Come on Ames. Everyone is waiting for you. Knuckles looked at the dinner table and looked like if he was going to eat the whole thing in 1 second." Sonic replied holding his hand out for Amy to take. She took his hand and got up putting her flats on. They both walked downstairs and saw everyone staring at them with a warm smile. Than out of nowhere Amy was attacked with hugs from everyone which almost killed her due to the tight hugs.

"Sorry for the wait guys. I just needed some rest. But I'm refreshed so into the dining room!" Amy remarked. Everyone cheered and walked to the dining room. Just when Amy was about to go, she noticed Sonic was just standing there. She knew he was probably someplace else in his mind which made her take his hand and guide him to the table. Everyone was already at the table ready to hear Amy give out the prayer and soon everyone else also. Everyone got up and held hands ready to hear the prayer.

"Well, first of all, I just wanted to say thank you for everyone to be here today to celebrate this wonderful holiday. I am very lucky and thankful for having all of you as my friends because you guys really changed my life. I hope nothing or nobody can ever break us apart because….."Amy trailed off realizing her voice was cracking and was soon feeling tears coming out of her eyes "It would and will make a big change in our life and we won't be able to save the world together like we always have for a very long time." Amy finished giving a deep breath. Sonic simply held her hand a bit tighter reassuring her that everything will be ok and that he wouldn't let that happen.

"Amen." Everyone replied in sync.

"I am just thankful for being alive and being able to cherish this moment for as long as I can so it will be a great memory to remember. Also, thank you all for helping me when I really needed it." Cream remarked.

"Amen." Everyone said in sync.

"Well, um….I am thankful for having good friends and having useful powers to use them in good instead of bad." Shadow stated not knowing what else to say. He heard the gang say Amen and it was Rouge's turn.

"I am thankful for being alive with all of you guys and having a lot of precious jewels with me also." Rouge replied.

Everyone just looked her giving her the were-not-surprised look making her blush a bit. "Amen."

"Silver and I wanted to this together." Blaze remarked. "Well, we are both thankful that we all of you guys as our friends and that we've had a long lasting friendship that hopefully it will never die." Silver replied. "And that everyone here is healthy and strong which we are really thankful and hope we all die together and go to heaven together." Blaze ended.

"Amen." The group replied

"I'm just thankful that we're alive, I have such awesome friends, and we have food to eat which not many people do." Tails remarked. "Amen." The gang replied.

"I'm just thankful for the food." Knuckles remarked. He heard everyone sigh at his response and replied with and Amen. Now it was Sonic's turn.

"I am very thankful for having all of you guys in my life. Each one of you brought out new personalities I never thought I had within me which I'm very thankful for. Also, I am thankful for having all of you guys with me in my adventures and never giving up on me when I have been a royal pain at times which I apologize for and I hope we all have a long lasting relationship." Sonic ended.

"Amen." The gang replied.

"Now before we eat, we need a Thanksgiving picture so everyone, into the living room." Amy remarked. Everyone ran to the living room already wanting to eat and were all gathered around the couch smiling fir the camera. Amy was adjusting the camera and set it to 10 seconds. Amy ran to where Sonic was since he kept telling her to come near him and she did putting an arm around him and he doing the same thing. The camera was about to click when Knuckles had to sneeze and accidently got it on Rouge making her whacking Knuckles on the head and the camera clicked with everyone else showing a smile.

Yup, this sure is a memorable Thanksgiving.

**A/N: I cried a bit while writing this. It was so emotional! Well, for me it was. I love Thanksgiving, Don't you? I hope you enjoyed it. I know there was a lot of first person P.O.V but I thought it would be better if everyone just knew what they were thinking and all that. I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING! BYE**


End file.
